


Frozen Treats

by buckybarnesplumwhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Vampire Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes x black!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesplumwhore/pseuds/buckybarnesplumwhore
Summary: Who knew homemade blood popsicles can be so fun?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Frozen Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my works!  
> Just a small drabble!

The chilled drops of O negative drips onto your brown areolas, your nipples peaking in result, garnering a hiss to escape your lips. The frozen treat you surprised your lover, Bucky, is now using it against you in the most delicious way.

Blood on a stick, or so Bucky deems it.

You used some of the donated blood from your close associate, Dr. Banner, to create icy treats, to battle against the heat wave that is beating down on the civilians of New York.

An ironic jab at your given lifestyle.

Although, weather changes doesn’t affect you anymore, nor has been an issue for Bucky for the past seventy years, you thought it was funny yet refreshing.

C’mon – is there any vampires out there who’s innovative as you?

Humorous even?

Who else is making blood popsicles?

Nobody.

“Does that feel good, doll?” his husky Brooklyn cadence vibrated in his broad bare chest, rattling against your abdomen, as Bucky rests his body weight on you. His tongue snaked out his pink lips, and flicked off the droplets with the tip of his pink tongue.

You whined pitifully, indeed it does.

You pathetically mewled a yes.

Bucky’s blown pupils gaze up at you, his breath hitches in his throat. Your lips were slightly parted, your eyes shut, your massive wild curls splattered across your plush pillow, he gawks at your pulse point that no longer beats.

What an enchanting sight, and you’re his for all eternity.

His first instinct is to lick it, sink his pearly fangs into it. Worship the thick rich blood that pumps through your defunct veins, as the metallic ichor floods his taste-buds. Bucky pecked desperate kisses on your sheen coated breasts, you giggled at his possessiveness.

It was romantic, for a man of a few words, he spoke volumes in physical affection. Touch-starved, his skin itching to be caressed, to remind him he’s not a monster. To ground him in a comforting bubble of peace. Dainty fingertips snakes through his thick chestnut tresses, your touch is heaven-sent for Bucky. A shaky breath trembled in his rib-cage, a shattered shell of a man.

You held his head against pillows, as you savored Bucky’s naked body molded into yours.

Bucky ensnared you underneath him, locking your waist with his metal prosthetic – the exact one that took a long time for him to be comfortable to touch you with. Bucky was snuggled between your inner thighs, you mound slowly dripping slick from Bucky’s body shifting against you. The pressure of his cock rubbing against your slippery thighs, as he plays your sensitive nerves like a violin with a iced popsicle. Bucky knows what he does to you, with tricks and kinks up his sleeves.

The erotic frequency of his twitching cock between your legs, moving lethargically, and a popsicle circling around your wrinkled bud.

Bucky still with his head on your chest, his hair locks covering your chest, and your throat. Bucky bit this bottom lip with his teeth, as your body squirmed.

You needed his cock buried deep inside you, a smug smirk creeps on his face. You scooped his head in your right arm, as the other was occupied with sinking your nails into this forearm. Hinting at your itching need for him.

“Oh doll, you make the prettiest sounds.” Bucky removed the popsicle from your tit, to replace it with his hot mouth, you can feel his salvia soppy tongue flickering against your nipple, as his mouth was latched on your breast.

A high-pitched shrill ripped from your throat, now furiously tightening your thighs onto his hard dick. Your eyes were getting watery, you needed to cum. But you wanted to soak his cock as he pounded in you like a beast in a lethal rut.

Bucky panted, “Keep rubbing yourself on me, doll. Get yourself off, I can feel your clit throbbing on me.” Your pulsing clit was glazing over his thick veins that decorated his dick.

Bucky plucked the blood stick in his mouth, lifting his body weight off of you, not that you mind, eagle spreading your legs wide; a guttural moan boomed in Bucky at the sight of your drenched pussy presenting to him.

“All mine.” Bucky’s cerulean blue hues darkened.

“For all eternity.” You smirked, your eyes glossy with a hazy lustful mist.

Just as Bucky was about to dunk his red weeping cock deep within you, and fuck you into the next century, the clang of the fridgerator door opening and closing caught both your attention.

“Hell yeah, popsicles! Cherry too?! My favorite!”

It was your roommate, Sam.

Bucky and you froze mid-way of your coition, eyes wider than dinner plates – waiting for the inevitable discovery for their poor friend.

“YUCK! What the fuck is this?!” A pause. “Is that blood?!” Sam’s screech echoed throughout the black-out draped apartment, to prevent any glimmer of sunlight.

Bucky and you bursted out in laughter, you were laughing so hard you had tears in your eyes. Streaming down your brown cheeks, Bucky collapsed onto you, his body got weak from his hard laughing to the point of Bucky snorting.

The mischievous laughter loomed throughout the shared apartment, alerting Sam of your presence. He thought you two were asleep since it’s noon.

“BUCKY! Y/N!” Sam was retching his lungs out in the kitchen sink, proclaiming he will seek vengeance upon you two.

Blood popsicles … good for foreplay and making your mortal friends vomit.


End file.
